


Stomach Ache

by aingea9867



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Eventual Fluff?, Eventual other characters, I wrote this while I had a stomach ache, Other, So it may have some mistakes, ace newt, aromantic maybe?, more about you in the second chapter forward, newt is ace and no one can tell me otherwise, newt is my small baby child whom I love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aingea9867/pseuds/aingea9867
Summary: Newt has to deal with you being insufferable while in pain. Enjoy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have written many a fan fiction before but I haven't written a fic in.. I'd say actually 3+ years! I got reawakened to do this by FBAWTFT and I love the movie and ahhhhhh! Newt is such a precious baby and I want to write another fic on the side that's either coffee shop/modern au or just a no ships fic writing random shit! If anyone wants to tell me any head canons they'd have for a coffee shop or modern au please tell me I want them sO BAD! Anyways enjoy!
> 
> Edit: I may have fucked up a little. While in my haze I totally forgot that Newt does shit with plants in the movie so he probably knows what he's doing. It may be a bit out of character for him not to know. I'll just assume it's something he's never done before!

You groaned, closing yourself off with closed arms and curling into a ball.

"Every night, I swear," you said, trying your best not to breathe weird, otherwise triggering the sharp pain.

"You're absolutely sure it's been every night?" Newt asked, rifling for ingredients around his little shack. Various pots, pans, glasses, and other hollow objects clinked and clattered as he looked for vials and other such things.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure," you replied, shifting in the bed. You had woken up at ten, as usual, with the same stomach pains. Only, this time, Newt was right next to you when it happened. He grabbed a root and started chopping.

"No, what the hell are you doing?" you asked, ripping the blankets off and ripping the root right out of his hand. "You better thank god I specialize in potions. It's better to use valerian."

"O-oh, sorry," Newt said, fidgeting whilst looking for the valerian. You groaned and went back to the bed.

"Remember, it's a very specific ratio. If you get it wrong the potion will be a dud," you say, ever so weakly.

"Yes, I remember," Newt replied. He could never be annoyed with you, even when you were insufferable. Another knife of pain seared through your stomach. You winced and rolled over, trying your best not to cry in front of your friend.

"Why do you think it happens every night?"

You looked up to see Newt leaning over you carefully.

"Honestly, I don't know. My friend Bradford had mono a few months ago, but I never caught it. At least I'm not sure," you say. 

"Sit up, it may help," he said carefully. He knew you were not one for throwing up often (or ever, as you had never vomited in your life), but was still cautious. 

You were still in your silken grey nightshirt, covering the very tops of your thighs. Your (h/c) hair was rustled from the blankets and pillows he tucked you into. 

"I... I have no idea why. It was ever since I first saw you. Ever since then, like clockwork. Ten in the evening and I would get a stomachache. I tried my best to avoid it. I even started going to sleep earlier, but I would always wake up," you practically whispered.

"Why- why me?" You looked up to see hazel eyes shining with concern and curiosity. He was beautiful, and you couldn't deny it.

"Stress? I don't know, there's been so much chaos in my life that I can't differentiate stress... from happiness. I let both bottle up and it ends up in this. Almost like shaking a bottle of pop." Your stressing about the situation caused more pain, more pain... only ever pain. You winced as you went on.

"I saw you bump into that man and switch your suitcase with his. In that moment I knew what you were up to. At least, I thought. Remember how I thought you were a con artist?"

"Of course, how could I not remember?" Newt recounted, running his fingers over his left hand, where you smacked him before a stern talking to in the middle of the street.

"But then I saw the shine in your eyes, those perfect eyes, and I couldn't help but notice the magic in them. I knew what you were."

"You knew that early?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course. Friendly, shy, with a twinkle in your eye, donning your house colors but too young to not be in school. It was during school months so I had to assume you had been removed for some reason," you rambled. The real reason you knew that early on is because you had been watching him for a while. You had seen a few of the incidents that occurred when the beasts escaped. In fact, one of the first instances you had encountered him and a beast was with the Niffler. The Niffler had been running rampant and ended up taking your grandmother's ring. You got it back after you had become acquaintances with Newt, of course. 

You had stolen it back.

"Wow. That's... you're very keen," he said, getting up to take the potion off the burner.

"Okay, now you run it under cold water in an airtight vial," you said. Newt groaned as he realized he had no lids or corks. He braced himself before using his hand as a barrier to stop the liquid.

"Are you bloody-" you said before getting up to remove his hand and tilt the jar upright. "That liquid is extremely basic. It could burn you."

"Seems to already have," Newt said, turning over his hand to reveal a perfect circle. "Now, what does basic mean?"

"Okay, some things are acidic, like acid, or a lemon. Some things are the opposite, like soap or milk, or that potion. On the extreme sides, both can burn or corrode skin," you listed while looking around for a towel. "Where do you keep your towels?"

"Second drawer, bottom left side," he said. "So, did I ruin it?" You looked at him as you ran the towel under cold water. He looked disappointed in himself.

"No, it counteracts the stomach acid. It's not even really a potion. It's just a Muggle trick I learned along my life journeys." You brought his hand towards you and wrapped it in the cold damp towel. "Keep that on for fifteen minutes. I'm gonna go lie down"


	2. Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another stomachache, this time in the morning, so is time to write. I finally figured out its these damn ginger pills I'm taking, so I'm gonna try to incorporate the “finding out” of the stomachache into this chapter. It's weird, these ginger pills were prescribed to help my stomach.

“Wait, why didn't you use a potion?” Newt asked. You rolled over to look at him.

  
“Sometimes magic doesn't need to be involved. Sometimes it's the natural stuff that works the best,” you replied. “I take a lot of herbal medicines.”

  
“Of course, makes sense,” Newt replied. In that moment he decided to grab a few roots and leaves and put them near the fireplace to dry out quicker. _I'll just brew a tea. Maybe that will work._

  
“I think I know what it is.” you snapped up, rifling through the pockets of your coat next to the bed. You came out with a handful of capsules.

  
“W-what are those, may I ask?”

  
“These are ginger capsules. I've had awful stomach issues in the past so someone prescribes these to me. His name is Kenyan and the poor guy has chronic Lyme. I think these help him.

  
Sometimes herbs can do the opposite of what you think they do. What do you think of when you think of coffee, Newt?”

  
“I think of… caffeine, making you more alert and awake,” Newt said.

  
“Well, if you take that in an oil form, it can actually help you sleep, doing the opposite of the diluted version,” you said, grabbing a vial and opening it. “Here, take 3 drops of this. You're tired, I can tell.”

  
Newt took the little bottle carefully and cautiously dropped some into his tongue.

  
“It tastes like coffee… but different.”

  
“That is a diluted version of the essential oil. If you took it straight it could be lethal.”

  
“Oh. Will this kill me?” Newt asked, his voice shaking a bit.

  
“Of course not. Why would I give it to you if you would be in danger?” you said softly. “Don't you trust me?”

  
The words hit Newt like a Bludger in the chest. He trusted her with his creatures and his life. He wouldn't let anything hurt her, why did she say that?

  
“O-of course I do. Don't you trust me?”

  
The words hit her with the same impact. She depended on him, leaned on him. She depended on the creatures to keep her happy and safe.

  
“Just don't worry about it.”

  
The image was set. Newt’s small shack was as usual, a bit more cluttered though. The fire was roaring in the oven and herbs were laid out near the fire to dry. The shack was like a familiar home. Outside was a lush jungle, a barren tundra, a stretch of plains. There was everything in this little shack, but it still wasn't a home for them.

  
At this point you had been in the shack for two or three hours. Newt had gotten comfortable and taken off his coat and bow tie. He worked with his sleeves up, grabbing from plants and roots and leaves.

  
“Almost finished,” he mumbled to himself, picking one last leaf and flower and tossing them near the fire before starting to unbutton his simple waistcoat. _She isn't looking, maybe if I move fast I can change my shirt._

  
You were practically asleep at this point, laying on your back with your eyes closed. A sharp pang sent you flying to a seated position with a small yelp. Newt jumped to look at you.

  
“You alright?” he asked, rushing over to you with concern in his eyes and haste in his steps. His eyebrows raised up and pushed together. He looked like a puppy dog when he did this. Your eyes trailed down to his chest and shoulders, covered with freckles and large claw scars. A few were completely healed and fading, a few were fresher.

  
“Yes. But are you?” you said, slowly reaching to touch his chest and trace over the scars. One very big scar traced from his upper chest to his navel in a jagged line. You both shared a moment of silence, savoring the comfort.

  
“I am. Sometimes I get too excited around beasts and they attack. The big one is from my childhood.”

  
“Hippogriff?”

  
“I am so predictable”

  
“You're exactly the opposite and that's what I like about you,” you said. “Turn around.”

  
“Why?”

  
“I want to see the back. The scars are beautiful. They remind me of lightning striking down. Your lightning strikes down on evil.”

  
“Your words are beautiful.”

  
“You're beautiful”

  
You instantly freeze up. _I haven't known him for long. Why did I say that? Will he take it as a compliment? Will he think I'm trying to go for something?_

_  
Oh I don't know._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger :( but yeah those damn ginger pills I take hurt my stomach ugh.


	3. Greek Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I’m having a nervous stomachache today and it’s been awhile since I’ve written mostly because of school! I don’t even have finals yet! I’m also under a lot of pressure to knit scarves for my friends before christmas and I don’t even have one done so rip

“Do you really think so?”

The words came to you in a blur. He was talking to you again. It seemed like an eternity of silence previous.

“Yes. Your personality, your everything.”

“I’ve never had anyone say that to me.”

“What about Leta?”

He paused and stiffened at the sound of the name. You’ve known about Leta for years now, but he still got stiff and silent when you mentioned her.

“If she did, I don’t remember it,” he muttered, turning back to his smalls pots of plants and roots. He grabbed and plucked at the leaves of various plants before bringing them all together in a bowl. He started crushing them, almost furiously.

“It’s time for you to sleep,” he added whilst grinding the leaves and flowers down. He rushed over to the fire to grab the drying herbs, which he delicately brought over to his workstation. A wave of tranquil silence washed over the both of you as you watched him crumble the leaves up into a small mug.

“I won’t go to sleep until you do.”

“I have to stay up. Work and such.”

“Newton Fido Scamander,” you jeered playfully, “I am staying up until you fall asleep.”

“There’s an Artemis in there somewhere,” Newt jeered back.

“Isn't it grand that one of your middle names is the name of a Greek Goddess?” you asked, shifting your seated position into one on your hands and knees, leaning forward to him playfully. He shifted his gaze to you, a beautifully genuine smile grazing his lips.

“It’s as grand as can be,” he answered. He decided to finally turn back after a moment of silence and continue on pouring boiling water into the mug. He rifled through the cabinets.

“Do you remember where I left the sugar?”

“You popped it right there,” you replied, pointing next to a small mint plant to Newt’s right.

You allowed the silence to wash over you again, savoring the sweet smell of herbs and the crackle of the small fire. Leaning over, you grabbed your coat and pulled it around you, shivering a bit.

“A bit cold, is it? I think I know why,” Newt stated. He then ducked out of the room, walking across his small ‘safari’ to a more distant area. Your stomach was still killing you, but curiosity panged more than your stomach. 

Barefooted, you ran across the safari, passing the erumpent and the thunderbird, stopping for a second to pet the mooncalves, and then slid down the hill towards the open curtain disguising a snowy blizzard. Braving the cold as always, you stepped onto the snow, which was surprisingly crunchy and icy, despite it appearing soft. You saw Newt next to a bubble that you recognized immediately.

“That’s the girl. That’s her Obscurus, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger I know, I know, I suck! I’ll write more often though
> 
> sorry its short too

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a one shot but TBC I guess! ^_^


End file.
